Talk:Speedrun/@comment-44590722-20191204193821
So, I've achieved 1:08 in-game time with duplication glitch playing very sub-optimally. Here's my guide: Start as normal, but skipping all the dialogue that is possible. After the third mission where you need to kill the pirates with Gunant, return to the Var Hastra and exit the game. Then load the save file, quickly go into the hangar before the dialogue starts, unequip and sell the Gunant Drill. Then return to the station menu, skip the dialogue, then get Gunant Drill back. Random tip in the middle: buy EDOs and spam them at enemies, very helpful, and due to Drill Glitch you will have enough money to buy them. Proceed as normal (hope for courier mission in the lounge) till you are transported to Alioth. Unequip the scanner, it's important. Then the duplication glitch comes into play. For it to work best, the station needs to have at least one ship for sale and not a lot of weapons and equipment: you should be able to see both a ship and your drill on the same screen without scrolling. You can do the same glitch with weapons, then the pre-requisites for the station aren't necessary, but Gunant Drill is more expensive and gives you more money, so it is optimal to use it. To perform the glitch itself, sell the Drill, then click onto any ship available for sale, then go to your ship and equip the drill. After that leave the station. In the segment with the first Void attack, aim at asteroid field, turn your speed down to 0 and fast-forward to skip the cutscene. At this point you have 180k+ credits AND Gunant's Drill. Buy a better ship if it's available, as well as better weapons and equipment. Prioritise a booster here, but a good shield, armor and a repair bot are good, and a tractor beam is mandatory. After buying everything that is needed, repeat the item duplication glitch before proceeding. You will need to repeat the same glitch a couple of times more, but don't do any new stops, do the glitch at the stations where you need to land during the missions. You will need to get 414514 credits to quickly finish Khador Drive, plus 18 energy cells which are about 10k credits depending on the station. Plus you need a ship with more than 50t of storage space. So plan the amount of money accordingly. Also let the Gunant's Drill stay in your inventory. It will be helpful when mining Void Crystals. Then proceed basically following @8100DSTAR's route until you return to Thynome with void crystals. There finish the Khador Drive and equip it. From there you should still do the same as @8100DSTAR but instead of jumping using gates, use Khador drive. You need 18 batteries to perform all hops. Also by this point you can equip your scanner, it won't slow you down anymore. For the last trick, after finishing off Errkt, use Khador drive to escape faster. Entering the wormhole with Errkt will still probably be faster since you can be very close to the wormhole by timing Errkt's departure, and Khador drive takes some time to charge. Hope this helps someone! If you need more info, ask me. I can try to record the video of it with my comments probably, but I don't know if it's needed.